koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Live D
Live D is a main supporting character in the Crimson Sea series. A high-ranking member of the Intelligence Agency of the Galaxy (IAG), she first appears as a client in need of Sho and Yangqin's services as a detective agency, offering to pay them well for doing the job and promising to ensure they won't go hungry again if they agree. ''Crimson Sea'' When Sho completes the task and defeats a large slime Muton, Live D appears with several IAG agents to take Sho and Yangqin to her command ship, revealing her position with the IAG and assigning them to G Squad to continue doing missions for the IAG, such as meeting up with Sho's squad members Kecak and Bow Rahn, and fighting off the Mutons. Over the course of the missions, Live D discovers Sho to be a Vipa, a legendary person able to harness the power of Neo-Psionics, which Sho can use to help stop the Mutons and save Theophilus. Later, she reveals that she was with Sho during the experiments that turned him into a Vipa, as her father was one of the scientists in charge of the program when something went terribly wrong. Live D saved Sho from the inferno, but her father perished. When word comes of a Muton force amassing on the planet of Meno Moso, Live D takes Sho and his G Squad there, only to find Professor Tabla Sicu be mortally wounded by Ekdahl, the true face of the Muton threat, and Live D finds both her IAG battleship and IAG Headquarters besieged by Mutons. IAG Headquarters is destroyed by the overwhelming number of Mutons assaulting it, and Live D's battleship is severely crippled, forcing IAG to call a ceasefire with Ekdahl. When Sho learns that Live D is not taking any action against Ekdahl, he resigns from the IAG, throwing his badge on the floor of the bridge, and storms out, only to find Yangqin, Kecak, Bow Rahn, Shami, and Diez following suit, loyally following Sho into battle due to the time they've spent together. Moved by their courage, Live D has them retrieve a shuttle on Planet Gen to track down Ekdahl. She later learns of Ekdahl's master plan on the Crimson Planet, and heads there to support Sho with Shahanai. She later joins Sho as he, Diez, Shami, and Yangqin confront Ekdahl as he reveals his master plan, before Sho defeats him in combat and then sees to the destruction of Ekdahl's doomsday device. Ekdahl then reappears, having fully mutated into his Vipa monster form, but Sho is able to defeat it, allowing Ekdahl to vanish, apparently at peace with himself. Afterwards, it is presumed that Live D and the others return home to begin rebuilding following what happened with the Mutons and Ekdahl. ''Crimson Sea 2'' Some time after that, once Sho has settled into his new life with being a Vipa and working with Live D, who now wears the clothes she first wore when meeting Sho for the first time instead of her IAG attire, they discover a new threat endangering Theophilus in the form of "Menace." Sho soon meets a fellow Vipa in Feanay, and with Live D and the IAG supporting them, they work to stop Menace and save Theophilus once more. Category:Miscellaneous Characters